Monster Trucks & Motor Bikes
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: Once again its House’s Birthday…What does Doctor Cameron have in store for our beloved doc?
1. Cameron's Helping Hand

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes **_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.d but why oh why must you rub it in by making me write this disclaimer? Some people are so damn Cruel!_

_**A/N: **Um…I just got this little idea while I was in class the other day and I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not so please r/r and enjoy!_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Pairings: **House/Cameron_

_**Summary: **Once again its House's Birthday…What does Allison Cameron have in store for our beloved doc? Please r/r and enjoy! _

………………………………

Another year had passed; Another long, agonizing year.

Gregory House didn't understand life, or for that reason why people thought it was so great and appreciated it so much. Everybody's born and everybody dies. The time in between may differ slightly from person to person, but the result is always the same. If you looked at the bigger picture you would realize that no matter how good of person you are, or how much faith you had in god, everyone eventually winds up six feet under, whether at one year of age, or one hundred.

House had been trying to forget the fact all day that earth had orbited the sun once more, but a certain young, (though he hated to admit it) gorgeous immunologist had taken it upon herself to make that task virtually impossible;

When Allison Cameron had bounded into work that morning, with all her radiance, and bubbly happiness House knew that she had remembered that it was his birthday;

"_Oh my god! Do you know what I just found out?" Cameron exclaimed as she bounced into House's office. _

_House momentarily let himself acknowledge the young women, before forcing himself to return his gaze to his gameboy "A cure for Cuddy?" _

"_No," Cameron rolled her eyes "I just remembered…it's your birthday" she smiled. _

"_Oh really? You know what?…I had no idea" He replied mock-hotly, forcing innocence._

_Cameron sighed and pushed a loose bit of hair behind her ear, "Well are you doing anything to celebrate?"_

"_No, parties aren't really my thing…unless we got Cuddy to jump out of the cake…now that would be a hoot!" He joked, finally looking at her as a smirk danced across his lips. _

_Cameron just laughed and rolled her eyes, "Happy Birthday House" she smiled before exiting his office. _

Not that he would admit it but it didn't actually bother House too much that Cameron had remembered his birthday; At least someone had. Cuddy obviously hadn't, she had still came into his office and demanded he go to the clinic later and Foremen and Chase were still being annoying pains in the ass, Which hadn't surprised him. What had surprised him though was that Wilson of all people had forgotten. He knew that he was having a lot of trouble with Julie at the moment but whatever happened to _'bros before hoes'?_

House let two Vicoden fall down his throat as his ipod blared music into his ears;

This was going to be a long day; a very long day.

………………………………

James Wilson quickly approached Cameron, "Um…Allison?"

"Oh hi Wilson…what's up?" She smiled, averting her eyes from the medical reports she was working on.

"Do you know what's wrong with Greg? He's been hiding in his office all day and he's been even more miserable than usual…I'm sure a lot of it has something to do with Stacy leaving but that cant be all of it" The oncologist asked sounding slightly concerned

Cameron shrugged her slender shoulders, "Well I guess he's just miserable because it's his birthday…"

"Oh god!" Wilson injected.

"What's wrong" She asked curiously.

The oncologist brought his hands to his face, then, "His birthday! I forgot his birthday…I'm having a lot of problems with Julie at the moment…I totally forgot!"

"Oh," Cameron blinked a few times in uncertainty, then, "Don't worry I have an idea…I know a guy who knows a guy."

Wilson looked on confused "Cameron, what are you…"

"Don't worry" She assured quickly, turning on her heals, "I got it covered!" She concluded before making her way briskfully down the hall leaving James Wilson there to do nothing but scratch his head in confusion.

………………………………

As House limped back into his office after his miserable visit to the clinic a conspicuous looking envelope caught his attention.

"What the…" House asked himself curiously, "That wasn't there before."

He hobbled over to his desk and picked up the envelope. He noticed that it was addressed from Wilson but then as he brought it closer to his gaze he noticed something strange.

"Oh hello Mr loopy _'g'_" A smirk danced across his lips "Haven't seen you in a while!"

House opened up the envelope and couldn't help but smile.

………………………………

_Ok guys so there's the first chap…Sorry if its not very good but first chapters seem to always give me trouble but thanks for reading and please leave me a review and tell me what you think xoxo_

_Oh and just incase anyone was wondering…yes I am still continuing my other fic '**Have A Little Faith In Me' **but I've seemed to have hit a little block in it but hopefully I should update it soon!_


	2. Realizations

_**Monster trucks and Motor Bikes**_

_**Disclaimer:** Pfft I don't own it!…Runs away and sulks…_

_**A/N:** Wow thanks to every single person who reviewed my first chap…This one is dedicated to you guys…Enjoy!_

………………………………

He knew it had been Cameron, he knew that it had been _all _Cameron.

Not Wilson; Though House wasn't going to rat his oncologist friend out straight away, He was going to have some fun with this…Screw with Wilson's mind…That'll teach him to forgot his supposedly best friend's birthday.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Just when I think there's no hope for you…similar to your patients" House limped into his friend's office and took the seat opposite him, "you come through my main man!"

Wilson quickly looked up from his charts in total, utter confusion "House what are you…?"

"Oh don't be so modest…You just got us front row center, all access passes for tonight's Monster truck rally that has been sold out for months and you act like you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about!" A smirked danced across House's lips "Really you're a great actor…have you ever considered giving up the bald people profession and taking up acting?"

The oncologist opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally it clicked, "Cameron…" He muttered.

'_Arrh there we go'_ House smiled to himself, "No not Cameron! You're Wilson! You're a good friend; you remembered my birthday and got me the best present ever…well unless you gave me Carmen Electra wearing nothing but a big red bow" He winked "Hint hint for next year."

Wilson knew that he needed to tell the truth, but something within him kept his confession on his tongue "Um…"

House rolled his crystal blues at his friend's insolence "Oh come on Wilson I know you didn't get the tickets and I also know that you forgot my birthday!" He scolded pointing a finger to his friend "And I must say that I'm deeply offended, and poor Cameron having to do you're dirty work! For shame!"

"Ok Ok Ok I'm sorry!" Wilson burst with his explanation, "I forgot…I'm sorry…Julie and I have been having our issues but we're trying to save our marriage! I thought there was something wrong with you today that's when I found Cameron" He lowered his head in shame "How did you find out?"

"Everybody lies," House sat up proudly "Except for _Mr Loopy G_!"

Wilson kept quiet in his confusion.

House steadied himself on his cane and made his way to the door "I'll pick you up at seven!"

"Wow wow wow!" The oncologist finally spoke "Rewind and freeze…what did you say?"

House eyed his friend questionably "Is your hearing starting to go as well as your memory?…I said I'd pick you up at seven!"

"Um may I ask what for?" Wilson waited on baited breath for his friend to respond.

"Oh I don't know…for the _'Finest American Canes'_ museum" House rolled his eyes "The rally stupid!"

The only thing the oncologist managed to get out was "You're joking aren't you?"

"No I don't believe so" House wrinkled his nose "Wait! I might be, I cant tell anymore…scanning…scanning…nope," He shook his head "I'm being serious."

Wilson brought his hands to his face "I cant believe this…well actually I can because it's you but House I cant go to the rally with you!"

"Oh why not?" The diagnostician rolled his eyes "People aren't going to think we're gay if that's what you're worried about…trust me you're not my type."

Wilson shook his head at his friend "No House that isn't it…I cant go with you because one; I told you that Julie and I are trying to rebuild our marriage, we're having dinner tonight, and two; Cameron bought the tickets, you should take her."

House suddenly glared straight at Wilson, he was taken back "What Wilson are you crazy?" He popped a vicoden "…don't answer that. I cant take Cameron…she'll think that I like her!"

A smirk inhabited Wilson's boyish features "And do you?"

"Of course not!" House rolled his eyes "I just don't want her to think that I do!"

"Ok then, if you're sure" Wilson gave a mock-reproachful glance to his friend "Take Stacy then."

House sighed ruefully, knowing that there was not way to escape this "Fine I'll take Cameron" He paused and rolled his eyes and his friend's estatic reaction "But unless you want your knee to come in contact with my cane again…do not breath a word of this to anyone!"

"Anyone!"

………………………………

As Cameron made her way back to the conference room from the lab the only thing she could think about was if House had gotten her…sorry _Wilson's _present.

Once in the conference room and noticing that House wasn't in his office she couldn't help but go and check if he had found the envelope.

She sighed when she realized that it was still there, but on second look she noticed that it had been opened. She held it up and a small piece of paper fell out. She couldn't help but smile as she read House's writing;

_Cameron_

_Pick you up at seven,_

_House_

_P.S. This is NOT a date!_

………………………………

_Ok so I'm really sorry that my chapters have been short but hopefully the next one will be a lot longer…so please leave me a little review and tell me what you think xoxo_


	3. it is NOT a date!

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes**_

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously by reading the previously disclaimers I unfortunatly dont own House M.d._

_**A/N:** Once again a big thank you to absolutely everyone that reviewed…Oh and just so you guys know I'm going to keep this fic relatively light the way House was last season before all the drama…I'm beginning to miss it that way…owell…Enjoy!_

………………………………

No matter how much James Wilson tried to stop he couldn't; he just couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Lisa Cuddy asked curiously "You have clinic duty, dieing patients and a marriage heavily on the rocks."

Wilson smiled and took a chart from the receptionist "Well at the moment I'm just going to forget about those things and savor this."

"Oh doctor Wilson…" The dean of medicine quirked an eyebrow "What's going on?"

"_House is going on a date with Cameron"_ he almost gasped out but his friend's gruff voice in the back of his head soon stopped him from doing so.

"Wilson…" Cuddy persisted with a smirk tempting her lips "Tell me!"

"I…I cant!" He gasped.

Cuddy glared at the oncologist.

Wilson sighed "Look…its not that I don't want to…"

"Wait…It's about House isn't it?" She injected eyeing Wilson intensely "Please don't tell me he took Stacy back after all…I don't think I could deal with that again."

"No No No!" Wilson corrected and Cuddy let out a sigh of relief; She really did like Stacy but to say that House's already long list of bad traits increased tenfold when she was around would be an under-statement.

Wilson sighed ruefully, knowing there was no way to escape the truth. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Cuddy found out anyway, so it had might as well be from a friend instead of the usual hospital gossip loop. "Ok, I'll tell you but you need to keep it on the down low ok?"

"My mouth is shut!" She clamped it closed and waited on baited breath for Wilson to continue.

"Ok…" Wilson's happiness was undeniable "House is taking Cameron to a monster truck rally tonight!"

Cuddy's perfectly sculpted brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. After the initial shook wore off her face attracted a wide grin to it "Oh my god…That's…Oh my God, House is taking Cameron on a date?...Wilson this is Incredible!" She smiled in disbelief.

"Yeah," Wilson smiled running his hand through his hair "Except apparently its _not_ a date!"

………………………………

After gathering her bag and jacket Allison Cameron put her head down and attempted to leave work a few minutes earlier than usual…She needed to get ready for her da…non date with House.

"Wow wow wow, not so fast girl!"

'_Damn it!'_ Cameron cursed to herself and reluctantly rose her head "Oh hey Foremen…What's up?"

She watched as the neurologist crossed his arms over his broad chest "Why don't you tell me?"

Cameron blinked her hazel eyes a few times in uncertainty then, "Foremen what are you…"

"Don't play dumb with me Cam" He injected, still not relieving his stern stance "You've been bouncing happily around here all afternoon and then I overhear Wilson telling Cuddy in the clinic that House is taking you on a date tonight."

"It's _not_ a date!" She sighed "We're just going to a monster truck rally together…it's not like we haven't done it before…no big deal."

Foremen shook his head "Yes this _is_ a big deal…and why may I ask was I the last one to find out about this?"

"The last one to find out about what?"

'_Great!'_ Cameron shook her head as Robert Chase joined the two.

Still with his arms crossed, Foremen turned to the Australian "Cameron is going on a date with House tonight."

Cameron rolled her eyes at Chase's reaction "It is _NOT _a date!"

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh jealous its not with you?" Foremen gave a mock-reproachful look to the other male duckling.

Chase's features suddenly turned stony "Hey at least I'm not upsetting Cameron…"

"Hey knock it off ok guys!" Cameron injected standing in between the two men "Look House and I are going out tonight as_ friends…_nothing either of you could do or say is going to change my mind but I would really appreciate both your support."

"Ok" Chase smiled "Just be careful ok?"

Cameron gave Chase a warm, appreciative smile before turning to Foremen "Well…Foremen…What do you say?"

"Fine!" He said reluctantly "But if he hurts you again god help me…"

Cameron laughed and turned to leave "Thanks Foremen."

His frown suddenly turned up-side-down "Ok well have fun on your _date_!" A smirk twitched at his lips.

Both the male ducklings couldn't help but laugh as Cameron turned back around in a huff "It is _ NOT _a date!"

………………………………

House rolled his eyes as his friend gave him a very long, extended version of what and what not to do during the date…NON DATE!

"Have good manners, buy her cotton candy and DON'T EAT IT!" The oncologist went through the list "And for god sakes don't analyze her again!"

A smirk danced across the diagnostician's lips "Oh and while I'm at it I'll shower her with roses and expensive chocolates, write her lame poetry, and get you to dress up like a half naked angel and strike us both with hopefully _plastic_ arrows!"

"And don't be an ass!" He warned "Actually think what you would do then do the complete opposite!"

"Hey!" House shot back "She did start liking me for me you know?"

"True true" The oncologist agreed checking House's clock "Hey it's getting close to seven, you had better get going...I should too or there's no knowing what Julie will do."

House shook his head "Well an un-cool guy like you can go but I was planning on showing up _fashionably late_."

"Just go!" Wilson tossed back, pushing both himself and House out the door "Have fun on your _date_!"

Wilson found it hard not to laugh at the look his friend was giving him "It is _NOT _a date!"

………………………………

"Just relax!" Allison Cameron told herself "You don't even like him anymore, remember?"

She looked down and saw that her hands were shaking and she laughed at herself. It was strange; she wasn't normally this nervous.

She checked her makeup one more time and picked up her purse. She swung it around a few times, thinking;

Things were so much easier back this time last year when House had asked her to go to a monster truck rally with him. Back before all the drama. Before Vougler and Stacy. Before she left work and their disastrous date.

It was easy for Cameron to say that she was sure that at last year's rally was when she first started having strong feelings for her boss; forbidden feelings of course. He was at least fifteen years her senior, They were complete opposites and he was her boss but they were feelings all the same.

She had so much fun that night and she was sure that House did too. On numerous occasions that night she had caught him_ genuinely _smiling, which was a huge deal for him; Cameron wondered how many other people had been able to witness that.

Though as much has she hated to think it, she knew deep down that it wouldn't be the same tonight; way too many things had changed.

Cameron was abruptly brought out of her trance by a loud rapping at her door. She sighed and got to her feet; _'Here we go!'_ She thought.

House was almost ready to yell at Cameron for not opening the door quickly, but when she finally swung it open and he got site of her his breath caught in his throat.

She was wearing some very tight low-rider jeans that showed off her lean legs and a dark red, strapless top that clung to her curves and showed of a lot more chest than most of her usual tailored business suits did.

House opened his mouth to say something but when Cameron pulled her long, dark locks out of it's ponytail and it curled around her naked shoulders, he couldn't seem to get his words out.

"Okay," she said, grabbing her leather jacket and smiling at him "Lets go!"

He blinked a few times, and swallowed. "Okay," he said, and made way for her to go through the door. On her way past their bodies lightly grazed, causing shivers to dart down both their spines.

House silently cursed himself for momentarily loosing it and stepped out after her, smirking to himself as he watched her walk in those jeans just thinking bout how much Chase would kill to be in this position. He almost smirked for his own reasons other than Chase, shaking his head as he quickly limped to catch up to her.

"You look good," He started with a smirk "Now _that's_ what you should be wearing at work…If you distract me enough my vicoden intake may be greatly reduced…That should make Wilson and cuddy very happy" He winked knowing she couldn't see him "Do them a favor!"

Cameron flicked her head back towards him and rolled her eyes "I hate to say it but you look pretty good yourself!" And he did she noticed; With his jeans, Rolling Stones tee, jaket and _'slimming'_ cane.

"Yeah I know" he shrugged.

"Um…where's your car?" She quickly turned back to him looking confused "Or am I driving?"

House scrunched up his nose "Ew in your car? No way I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing…we're taking the bike" He announced gesturing to his motorbike.

Cameron drew a short, shallow breath remembering the last time they were on it together "The bike?"

"Yes the bike" He repeated "I was thinking that if we were to get really drunk and had an accident I wouldn't care as much if the bike got damaged…and anyway If Wilson had to take the bike, you have to take the bike!...Now can we please stop saying the word _'bike'_? I dont think my brain can take much more!"

Momentarily Cameron got caught with a funny vision of House and Wilson on the bike together. She was suddenly brought out of it though, by House pushing a helmet on her head.

"What?" He asked as she looked at him funnily "Would hate it if you messed up your pretty little face…then what would I look at while those other two idiots are coming up with ridicules theories for cases?"

Cameron just smiled as House pulled her onto the bike behind him "But…" He tried to speak but failed as their bodies suddenly met. After getting a rein over his emotions he tried again "But don't expect me to be nice tonight. I've already said you look good and given you our only source of safety…I'm a bit _niced _out!"

Cameron began to speak as she heard House start to rev up the bike "Yeah well I should just be happy that you're taking me on a date" She joked and hit him on the back before putting her arm back around his waist.

House couldn't help but smile at her attempt to annoy him "Cameron the reason I took the effort to write it on the note was to save the energy of having to say it now," He rolled his crystal blues "THIS IS _NOT_ A DATE!"

………………………………

_Ok guys so not my best chapter but it was one that needed to be done…the next chapter will be when this fic starts to really get going…I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head but I still don't know exactly what I'm going to do for the date…I mean 'non date' yet so if you have any suggestions please feel free to review and tell me xoxo_


	4. the non date TAKE TWO

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes**_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly I still don't own it…sigh…_

_**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took so long to update but I'm really busy at the moment…Oh and just so you guys know, I have never been to a monster truck rally so I have no Idea what happens so I'm really sorry if it doesn't seem very realistic but please read and review anyways and once again a big thanks to every single person who reviewed my last chapter…enjoy!_

………………………………

"Wow!" Was all House managed to get out of his mouth once they found their seats.

Cameron watched House with a smile as he proudly looked around at the other people before taking his front row center seat and patting the one next to him, gesturing her to take it "Cameron how may people did you have to give your stunning little ass to, to get these seats?"

Cameron's eyes shaded over with a mixture of embarrassment, tinting her cheeks a bashful rosy hue "No one," she started taking her seat "One of my old friends from college 'Scott,' with his job he gets free tickets to practically every sporting event in Jersey" Cameron smiled shyly as she said the next part, "He's always had a little crush on me so it wasn't any trouble."

"Oh" House looked down and began to tap the end of his cane with his foot "I'm jealous."

Cameron opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she sighed "Why must you toy with my emotions like that?" She watched as he looked up at her suddenly confused. His crystal blues boring in to hers. Cameron had to turn her head before continuing, "I know you don't like me, so you don't have to say things like you're jealous, or the time you said you loved me just to upset me more."

"Whoa, relax!" House said willing her to face him, a smirk dancing across his lips "When I said I was jealous I meant that I was jealous of _you_ not _him_" He smiled " I wish I had a friend with those advantages…I mean I do like old Wilson but who wouldn't want a friend that can provide seats like this" he finished as he tilted his neck to look at the rows of people behind them that had now almost completely filled up. He smiled at a few of them, as almost to gloat about his front row center seat.

When Cameron noticed this she playfully hit him on the arm "Hey don't be an ass!" she laughed.

"Hey!" He mockingly scolded, trying his hardest to be mean and not smile at her "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to beat up cripples Cameron?" A smirk danced across his lips "And anyway it _is_ my birthday after all…I can do what I want!"

………………………………

As they walked out of the arena a cool chill passed over them and Cameron pulled her leather jacket closer around her. House sighed and reluctantly removed his and placed it over her shoulders "Hopefully I'll get a cold and will get out of clinic duty tomorrow" he shrugged.

Cameron gulped, feeling rather shy at the situation and looked down before wrinkling her nose as she felt a drip of water roll down her porcelain cheek, "House is it raining or did you just spit on me?"

House silently laughed as his gaze flew over her tiny frame "Well I don't know about you, but up here its raining."

Cameron rolled her eyes and tried to repress a smile as more drops began to fall "We Should go" she said simply, sad almost.

Before House could stop himself, his words fell out "Do you want to come back to my place?" As soon as the words left his mouth he desperately wished that he could reach out and pull them back.

Cameron's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped; she was clueless as to what to say, or do, and not quite sure that she had even heard him right, "What?" She managed to gasp out through her disbelief. Her heart fluttered within her chest, and she felt lightheaded.

A shiver traveled down Cameron's spine as House limped closer and flicked a rain drop off her nose. His crystal blues peering earnestly into hers. She could see that he was struggling within himself, not quite knowing how to express what he was feeling, "Honestly first Wilson's hearing goes and now yours, or do you both just turn off when I talk?" He griped his cane a little tighter "I said do you want to come back to my place?"

"I don't know" She was still uncertain of what her own heart was telling her. And still didn't know if House was just playing with her emotions again.

For House, something between them had changed since they had arrived that night. He wasn't sure when exactly…but it had happened. He was feeling things that he hadn't felt since Stacy…maybe never. He was genuinely enjoying another human's company and hadn't even had one Vicoden since they arrived but he knew that nothing could ever happen between them; he was her boss and at least fifteen years her senior. He just didn't want her to go home yet because he knew that once she did things would go back to the way they were before and this was the only way he could express that without opening up. "Come on it'll be fun…We can prank call Cuddy!" He let that sentence hang in the air for a moment, like a dove on the first day of flight: unwilling to land, yet not quite certain where to go. Cameron inhaled deeply, catching House's sent, mixed with the smell of fresh rain; it captivated and stirred her emotions still further. She had the power here to agree or deny; a single word could decide their fate.

House wanted this to happen, Cameron could tell from his expressions and his tone. She also knew that she wanted this; she always had, but she wasn't quite sure if she was willing to admit it. She averted her eyes.

The rain began to fall freely now form the dim New Jersey night sky. House's breath caught it his throat when he realized that the rain had caused Cameron's top to stick to her body and outline her curves. As he felt his blood suddenly rush both north and south, quickly turned away, embarrassed, muttering to himself, glad the rain muffled any sound of it.

"Ok" The confession was weak, and at first Cameron didn't recognize it as her own. She felt House tense around her, as if he were afraid he had heard her wrong. She wasn't quite sure if she had heard it right herself.

Cameron smiled reassuringly, and with that she wrapped her tiny arms around House's neck and pulled him to her lips. She coiled her fingers in his wet, scruffy, brown hair as he ditched his cane, wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss started slow and soft until House licked at her rain drop wet bottom lip and began tracing it with his tongue begging to deepen it. She obliged, and he slid his tongue deep into her mouth pulling the their soaked bodies closer together. Everything they had both been fighting for the past year all exploded in one breathtaking kiss.

Cameron backed him up against a near by tree, mumbling against his lips as the rain pelted down on them.

House pulled back quickly when he realized what he was doing. He watched her intensely with labored breath for a moment before he leaned in slowly and kissed her again, still soft and tender, and she kissed back, feeling herself once again giving in to him.

Cameron closed her eyes and parted her lips as he ran his fingers up and down her arms; causing Goosebumps, though not from the rain and a whimper rose in her throat as he reluctantly pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.

Still with his hands firmly planted on her hips, she panted into his mouth, "Happy Birthday House!"

………………………………

_See I told you I know absolutely nothing about monster trucks so I had to like leave out that entire part…I'm really really sorry but I think it was better I left it out because I don't think I could do it justice not knowing anything about it…but still thanks so guys for reading and please leave me a review xoxo_


	5. Torture and Torment

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D…although in some twisted little way, writing fan fiction makes it seem alright!_

_**A/N:** Thanks to absolutely everyone that reviewed my last chapter, I really love your reviews, Their what encourage me to write…Sorry guys this took so long to update but I have seriously been so busy lately especially with school it isn't funny…I'd like to meet the person who said take all advanced classes…they should be seriously wounded! But anyways here's the next chapter, please leave me a review and tell me what you think and enjoy!_

………………………………

"Come on Cameron!" House called over his shoulder as he limped quickly towards the parking lot "Geez I'm a cripple and I can still beat you!"

The rain continued to plummet from the heavens to rest upon House's already soaked clothes and the parched earth. The ground greedily lapped up the water as the thunder had been replaced with the gentle rumbling of the irritated clouds.

"Seriously when I said I was hoping to get a cold, I hope you didn't take that literally like you usually do." House called out again over the rain when he go no reply from Cameron "So hurry up! You may have a lot of time but I'm a lot older than you!"

Still no answer.

"Cameron?" When there was still no answer House couldn't help but start to wonder why she was so slow, he was good, but not that good.

He quickly turned around, a smirk ready on his lips, though it quickly disappeared when he found no sign of the lovely young immunologist "Damn it!" He mumbled to himself, squinting his crystal blues to try and see through the heavy rain.

House's breath became stuck in his throat when there was still no sight of her. He was worried; Not because he was scared for Cameron's safety, but if he left her there and Foremen got his hands on him the following day there could be serious repercussions he told himself.

He agitatedly played with his cane in his hands and quickly limped over to stand under a tree to try and shield himself from the downpour "CAMERON!" His yell cut through the sound of heavy rain.

"HOUSE?"

The diagnostician let out a sigh of relief after he heard Cameron's familiar voice off in the distance "Cameron?" He called out again confused, beginning to follow the sound of her voice "Where the hell are you?"

"Over Here!" She gasped out "Hurry!"

"What are you…" House paused and gasped to find Cameron crouched over a small boy checking for a pulse "Oh well this is a kick in the old cane isn't it?"

A small cry slipped out of Cameron's mouth as she ran her hand through her wet hair and sat back up to face House "After you told me to race you back to the parking lot I started to run and I practically tripped over his body."

House couldn't stand Cameron looking so vulnerable as she sat there shivering, so he decided to fall back on his sarcasm incase he ended up saying or doing something he may regret "Wonderful story Cameron! Really it is! You could write a book, I think it could be a best seller!"

"Even in a situation like this you're still an ass!" Cameron rolled her eyes before returning them to the boy.

"Yes well the book will probably then be made into a feature film" A smirk danced across his lips "The role of you can be played by Angelina Jolie, I'll play myself of course" He winked. Well come on, I believe we were at the stage where you and I were on our way back to my place to have some hot, girls gone wild inspired sex…or prank call Cuddy…Whatever floats your boat!"

"You're joking aren't you?" Cameron gasped in disbelief "House he needs Medical attention!"

"You and your damn morals Cameron" House rolled his crystal blues "Did you ever think that the kid may have wanted to just sleep out here and not want to get found by two doctors who by this time should be undressing each other?"

"You can be a real bastard sometimes!" She scolded in disgust.

"It's just part of my charms" He smiled before sighing ruefully "Fine," He said reluctantly pulling out his cell phone, trying to shield it from the rain "We'll call 911!"

"But Cameron…You owe me!"

………………………………

"Um…What about the kid?" Robert Chase uncomfortably asked Cameron as he tried his best not to notice the outline of her curves caused by her wet top "Did he tell you anything? Where he lives? His parents?"

"No" Cameron shook her head "He keeps falling in and out of consciousness…We just found him lying there…in the rain." Cameron hung her head in a mix of embarrassment and frustration, placing a hand upon her forehead as if to keep her thoughts straight, "I knew as soon as we got back to the hospital that House would go back to ignoring me."

"Did you expect anything else?" Chase asked sympathetically as his gaze settled on the floor. He hadn't expected to have to stay back at the hospital tonight. Their patient needed constant monitoring every hour and both Foremen and Cameron had been busy, so now he found himself sitting on the very uncomfortable chairs outside the ER with Cameron awaiting news on the boy.

Cameron thought for a moment before shaking her head sadly "No…I used to have so much faith in House but that light just got dimmer and dimmer" She paused to get her thoughts together "He _did_ sleep with a married women you know? I just don't expect anything from him anymore."

The Australian ran his hand through his blond hair and let out a loud sigh "Well did you guys have fun?"

Cameron merely shrugged her slender shoulders "I thought we did, he ask me…never mind but I'm sure he was happy when we found the kid…so he wouldn't have to spend anymore time with me."

"Cameron don't say that!" Chase ordered sternly, willing her to face him "Not even House is crazy enough to not want to spend time with you!"

He noticed that Cameron's normal full of life eyes were saddened in a way that he had rarely seen. In his mind he was trying to think up the best way to hurt House; maybe take his cane and push him down the stairwell but he stayed quiet, he knew that it was the last thing that Cameron needed right now. She was just lucky that it wasn't Foremen, or House's cane would be so far down his throat right now it would barely be funny. "Really?" Cameron asked sadly bringing him out of his thoughts "He didn't even come to the hospital with us…I got in the ambulance with the kid and he went home on his bike!"

………………………………

House sighed as he walked into his pitch black office.

After the rally he was at a cross roads of what to do. Should he go to the hospital with Cameron and make sure she and the kid were ok, or did he just go straight home and pretend then whole thing didn't happen?

A lot of thinking, and numerous vicoden later he decided to head to the hospital…he just couldn't face Cameron yet. _'After a little beauty sleep'_ he thought as he sat in his comfortable chair.

"OUCH!" "What is the world…Wilson what the hell are you doing here…on my chair!" House yelled quickly jumping off it as fast as his bad leg would let him.

"Julie and I had a fight in the restaurant and I know I couldn't go home!" Wilson explained quickly sitting up "I couldn't go to your place incase you and Cameron were there _'playing doctor'_" A smirk danced across Wilson's lips.

"Ew," House wrinkled his nose "You disgust me!"

"So? You sat on me, we're even!" The oncologist shrugged "I left the key to my office at home. I remembered that yours is never locked so I just walked in."

"How convenient." House grumbled as he used his cane to push his friend off his chair and take it for himself.

"So…" Wilson grinned, his boyish features almost bounding in excitement as he ran over to turn on the light "How'd the monster trucks go?"

Housed sighed ruefully, knowing where this was going "Well you should have seen Gravedigger! Mark my words…he _never_ disappoints!"

"That wasn't what I meant…I know Gravedigger never disappoints!" The oncologist rolled his eyes "Did you have fun with a certain gorgeous, young immunologist?"

"That's it! Get out! We aren't going there!" House scolded "If you really want somewhere to sleep I will be more than happy to stick this cane up so far up your ass the hospital will have to give you a bed!"

"Oh my god!" Wilson gasped wide-eyed "Something happened didn't it?"

"You know I wasn't joking about the cane!" House warned his friend, attempting to push him out the door.

Wilson opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he gasped "Oh My God! You slept with her didn't you!" Wilson pushed himself back inside the door grinning broadly much to House's dismay "Come on was it good? I always imagined that Cameron would be good in bed!"

House just stood their gasping wide-eyed at his friend in disgust, not even knowing if he even heard him correctly "No I did not sleep with her! Do you not have any Faith in me?"

Wilson merely shrugged his shoulders "Well not really after the Stacy incident…she was married…"

"Oh and like you can talk! You've had three and a half divorces and will flirt with anything that moves" the diagnostician injected "Even I wouldn't do that" he sighed "Especially not to Cameron."

A smirk danced across the oncologist's lips "Something did happen…now tell me what it is or I'll tell Cuddy that I heard you calling out for her funbags while you were sleeping."

House sighed ruefully, knowing there was no way to escape the truth "Look it was just one kiss ok? It didn't even last long because it was raining."

"Oh my god!" Wilson gasped "I knew it!"

House just rolled his crystal blues at his friends reaction.

"A kiss in the rain!" Wilson sighed "That's so romantic I could be inspired to write a poem."

"You know I just realized why Julie is always so mad at you." House said with annoyance popping two vicoden.

"Oh and why's that?" Wilson tossed back.

House smirked "Because you give all your attention to all the other girls that you sit around and do girly things with, whilst still pretending to be straight…I know that Julie is jealous of me."

Wilson disregarded his friend's last comment "So what are you going to do now? He asked "This kiss will have to change things."

"How will it?" House asked questionably "I'm just going to pretend like it didn't happen."

"Come on House! I know you well enough to tell that you enjoyed it…you can be quite expressive you know?" Wilson crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the glass wall "You're not going to be able to just forget about it! The next time you see Cameron you're not going to be able to help yourself!"

"Oh yeah?" House quirked a brow "Just you watch me!"

………………………………

_Ok so guys I'm really sorry if a lot of you were hoping for a House/Cam sex seen…When I started to write this chap it was going to be one but I decided to change it at the last minute because if I did it kinda limit's the story…I promise there will be one soon but just not yet…yet again really sorry but please leave me a review anyways, I would really appreciate it xoxo _


	6. Reluctance

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes**_

_**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own House M.D…because if I did I would have better things to do that write fan fiction!_

_**A/N:** Ok so this chap isn't a very happy one but it needed to be done to move the story along…but thanks to everyone that has been reviewing because reviews are what make me want to update…Enjoy!_

………………………………

Cameron was the first one to arrive in the conference room the following morning. Which to say slightly surprised her would be an understatement. Also to say that she felt like crap would also be an understatement. She could barely breath her nose was so blocked, her throat was killing her and it felt as if a construction worker was drilling a jackhammer into her head. She really didn't want to come in today…especially after last night, but Chase said that they should run a differential on the boy she found last night and she didn't want to miss it.

A shiver went all the way down Cameron's spine as she heard House walking…or limping rather closer towards her back.

"Coffee?" He asked trying to sound normal and he almost let out a small laugh as he heard Cameron try to muffle a sneeze. _'She must have gotten a cold last night'_ he thought _'Lucky girl.'_

"Nearly done." Cameron sniffed sadly.

It was her tone that caught House, it's mournful, hopeless depression causing him to realize that she was upset. There was a little niggling thought in the back of his mind that she would be, for leading her on again, then reverting back to his old House like ways and just ditching her like that last night "Shit. Good going, House. Real nice" He mummbled very sofly to himself, hoping that Cameron couldn't hear.

"Stop talking to yourself House." She said sadly "It scares people."

House rested his hand on Cameron's shoulder, and she fought every instinct not to lean back into it, to seek the comfort it could provide. She refused to turn around. Despite what she had said before about not caring, she couldn't face him now. Her strength had left her. She tried to tense her muscles, and when this didn't work, she snapped, "House just don't do this anymore, and leave me alone ok?"

House grumbled as he heard Foremen and Chase approach the room, he took his red coffee mug from Cameron before quickly pulling away and using his cane to drop onto a seat.

"So what have we got?" Foremen asked the group as both he and Chase joined House at the table, Cameron soon followed.

"Ten year old male presents with temporary loss of vision, dizziness, fainting and swelling of his legs" Cameron mumbled simply, and Foremen noticed sadly almost. He knew that she was upset about something and knowing that she had been out with House the night before he was pretty sure he knew what it was. Although, he decided to ask her first before bashing House into a pulp.

Dismissing that for a while he said, "Well its has to be neurological then."

"MS?" Chase suggested.

Foremen sighed and shook his head "No it wouldn't account for the swelling."

Chase shrugged his shoulders and let the remains of his coffee fall down his throat "Maybe it isn't neurological…"

"What?" Foremen injected "Of course its neurological!"

"Maybe not!" The Australian corrected "You just think its neurological because you're a neurologist!"

House sighed as he watched his two male ducklings argue back and forth like idiots. He couldn't help notice Cameron just sitting there quietly reading the chart. Even with a cold she still looked good he thought. He couldn't help but remember the feeling of her lips on his, their wet bodies close together, and with that thought, House now knew that he had no choice but to talk to her about last night; but after he got Foremen and Chase out of the room of course. "Whoa! Guys! Settle down!" He smirked before turning to Cameron "What do you think it is?"

"Um…Aneurysm" She said quietly as she lowered her head, feeling House's gaze upon her.

House scrunched up his nose as Cameron once again sneezed "Would you care to elaborate on that doctor Cameron?"

"Well It's explains everything" She mumbled stuffily "The dizziness and the vision loss could have been caused by the blood not making it to the brain…It even explains the leg swelling if the enlargement or bulge in the artery was in his leg."

"Impressive!" House nodded trying to get her to show some emotion. When this failed he turned to Foremen and Chase "Foremen get an MRI, and Chase try to relieve the swelling and do something else that doctors do!"

"Ok…" They both agreed before beginning to leave the room much to House's relief.

"Wait a minute!" Chase turned back around quickly and House let out an annoyed groan "What about his eye sight?"

House sighed in his annoyance; These guys really couldn't take a hint "Give him some carrots."

"Carrots?" The Australian quirked a brow "Tests show that his vitamin levels are fine."

"No you idiot!" House scolded leaning heavily on his cane and the white board "Carrots are good for your eyesight."

Foremen crossed his arms and quickly shook his head "There have been no clinical trials to prove that carrots do improve vision."

"Sure there have!" House rolled his crystal blues and popped a vicoden to hopefully relieve his throbbing leg "Have you ever seen a rabbit with glasses?"

Cameron had to let out another audible sneeze. She could tell that House was doing anything and everything in his power to get Foremen and Chase out of the room, and she could also see how increasingly annoyed he was getting with their inability to take a hint. She felt like crap and the last thing she really wanted at the moment was House to be a bastard to her a soon as they were out of the room, so she decided to leave "Excuse me." She mumbled, accidentally brushing past House on her way out, causing a shiver to go down both their spins. "sorry" She mumbled again hoping that neither Foremen or Chase had noticed it.

House sighed ruefully as he watched Cameron quickly retreat the room. He was dieing to stop her, but with both Foremen and Chase still in the room looking at each other in confusion as to why Cameron just got up and left, he decided against it.

"You two…Go!" He ordered before limping back into his office, pulling the blinds, popping a vicoden and letting the relaxing sounds of his Ipod fill his ears.

………………………………

"Damn It Cuddy!" House rolled his crystal blues, quickly wishing he were anywhere than in Cuddy's office arguing "All I did was try to perform an autopsy! Honestly, aren't I even allowed to do that anymore?"

Lisa Cuddy was speechless "No House," If this were anyone other than House she would have had a heart attack "Especially not on a LIVING PERSON!"

"I thought he was dead!" He looked at the dean of medicine in annoyance "He wasn't moving!"

"Of Course he wasn't moving house!" Cuddy brought her hands to her face "He's in a COMA!"

"Pfft Coma!" House sighed and rolled his eyes at the very angry women, standing with her hands on her hips in front of him "Cuddy he was a vegetable at best."

"Well that doesn't give you the right to go cutting him up!" She scolded "And stop saying he _was_…he didn't die" She paused to rub her temples in frustration "Only because I found out what you were up to in time."

"You always do" he huffed.

A smirk danced across Cuddy's lips "So don't even try."

"I don't know what you're so freaked out about…he's been in there for months taking up a room and a television for that matter" He paused and let two Vicoden fall down his throat "I'm sorry for being such a nice person and actually taking the time to try and find out what was wrong with the guy…but being so nice has always been my downfall."

Cuddy just rolled her almond eyes.

"Now if you don't mind," House leaned on his cane "I need to be getting back to my office to ponder."

Cuddy looked on confused "House what are you…"

"I better not say anything" The diagnostician injected "Everyone here already thinks I'm crazy and wants to have me committed…" House rolled his eyes as Cuddy quickly nodded in agreement "I caught Debra from the cafeteria trying to put sedatives in my food yesterday."

Cuddy couldn't help but smirk as she watched House retreat for the door.

"Oh and House I need you to do Cameron's clinic hours today and tomorrow" She added.

"What?" House blinked his crystal blues in confusion "Why?"

"Because she had a cold I think…" Cuddy paused "So I sent her home."

………………………………

House opened the door quickly, shut it with a snap, and was soon hobbling up to Cameron's place. He raised his cane, banging the solid wood of her front door hard.

"Cameron!" House yelled out. "Open your damn door!"

There were a few scuffling noises from inside, before Cameron opened up.

Before she could react and prevent him, House dove in for a short, yet hot and frenzied kiss, tempting her lips and tongue, teasing her senses, pushing them over the threshold and using one arm to hold her waist and the other to slam the door shut behind them, much to the dismay of Cameron's neighbors, stretching the necks to the brink to try and see what was going on.

Cameron broke out after a suspended moment, pulling away and promptly slapping him across the face in a huff of indignation. She didn't move away, her legs wouldn't allow her but simply watched him slowly move his head back after the strike and return to watching her "Don't you even dare!" She hissed.

"Whoa Cameron please just let me explain!" House exclaimed, carefully backing away from a very scary looking Cameron.

"Explain what House?" She gasped "How you led me on last night, then ditched me and played me for a fool, or how you constantly continue to play with my emotions because you know that I like you and you think it would be fun to see how long it takes me to crack…well congratulations House I did!"

House opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he gasped "Look I'm sorry ok Cameron?" For the first time ever Gregory House was at a loss for words "I don't know why I do some of the things I do…I just do ok? I cant change…I don't want to change so thats why I keep my distance from you, because not changing already cost me Stacy!"

"Damn it House!" Cameron yelled stepping closer to him "When are you going to get it through your head that I don't want you to change? That I like you just the way you are!" She tried to fight back the tears "I thought I had made that quite clear!" She whispered "That I don't want you to change!"

House's willpower was wearing down and it was getting harder and harder to deny whatever it was that was going on between them. The sexual tension had built up so greatly over the past year now you could cut it with a knife "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she was confused.

"Why do you like me?" House clarified.

This time it was Cameron's turn to be at a loss for words. She had no idea why she liked House; she always had; he was just house "I don't know" She thought carefully for a moment "Because you're just you…I cant put a label on it…or explain it for that matter."

"Geez Cameron I'm nothing special…You could have any guy you wanted" He said turning to the wall, soon feeling very uncomfortable and ashamed.

"But I don't care if I could have any guy I wanted" Cameron said, barely above a whisper as tenderly, she entwined her fingers with his. House stared at their entwined hands for a moment, hardly believing how right it looked. Thoughts ran through his mind at lightning speed, and he almost missed Cameron's whispered words.

"How can everyone think I'm so lucky at being able to have any guy I want, when the only one I do doesn't want anything to do with me?" she asked sadly.

He gave no verbal response, instead ditching his cane, wrapping an arm around her, and kissing her breathless. House backed Cameron back against the wall muttering against her lips. The thump of the contact caused House to quickly pull back and take a step back. They watched each other intensely for a moment, breathing rapid and shallow.

House learned against the wall for support without his cane as turned his head to kiss her cheek. He nibbled on her earlobe, her soft skin warm against his mouth. Cameron stepped closer to him, making them mere inches apart. Not close enough. House's lips touched her jaw, the only place his body connected with hers. He whispered into her ear "Allison…"

This was too much for Cameron…the first time he had called her by her first name. Her arms flung around his neck and she pulled him flush against her, their lips meeting in a crashing kiss. House's hands were in her hair, tugging the auburn strands with passion.

When the need for air was too great, Cameron forced herself away from his mouth and let her head rest against his as he panted into her mouth "Do you want some company this afternoon?"

And with that Cameron pulled House into another kiss; pretty sure he knew the answer.

………………………………

_Ok so yeah sorry guys like I said that wasnt the best chapter but I promise that the next one will be happy again like the others…but thanks for reading anyway and please review xoxo_


	7. when trouble comes knocking

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes**_

_**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of creative ways to say that I don't own House M.D!_

_**A/N:** Well thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, I have decided that my last chapter wasn't really that bad, I just asumed it was as I wrote it rather quickly…I had a few suggestions from people that House caught the cold from Cameron but I'm sorry I cant do that as there is already another fic where they are sick together (A wonderful fic by the way) so I don't want to take that idea…but still please bare with me and enjoy!_

………………………………

Cameron had been pleasantly surprised that he hadn't left.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked hopefully, scurrying around her place in search of something to relieve her throbbing head.

"Ok, but I highly doubt that anything in your DVD collection could even interest me in the slightest" A smirk danced across House's lips "That is unless you went through some though times in med school and had to make pornographic films to get you through."

"Trust me, the piles of them are under lock and key in my safety deposit box" She smiled cheekily, suddenly causing House to pause, being caught off guard by her totally un-Cameron like comment.

"Why doctor Cameron," House mocked "That comment was totally inappropriate…I love it!" He winked and Cameron let out a small laugh as he surveyed the choices of DVDs.

House wrinkled his nose at the wide range of chick flicks before one caught his attention "Oh lookie here, The Grudge!" He announced smiling at the cover before turning to a very unsure looking Cameron "Found one."

"I…I don't know" Cameron stammered in uncertainty "Iv'e heard it's kind of scary."

"I'll tell you what is scarier," House smirked "That doctors call what they do practice!"

Cameron stayed quiet so he continued "Come on its not even scary! Its lamer than Chase!" House thought carefully for a moment "Ok so maybe not that lame but please Cameron," He looked to her with pleading crystal blues "It's this or Titanic!"

"Well Titanic sounds good!" She smiled hopefully "It's really long so we wont even have to talk!"

House sighed ruefully "Look, as tempting as ignoring you sounds…even that isn't enough bribery to get me to watch Titanic."

"Have you even ever seen it?" Cameron asked as she rummaged through her draw in search of some pain medication for her head "It was actually critically acclaimed you know?"

"Of course I have!" House rolled his crystal blues "Stacy wanted me to take her so she told me about the cool, big iceberg part, but somehow forgot to tell me about the whole mushy-gushy part."

Cameron's lips momentarily twitched up wistfully that House had actually just told her a detail about Stacy and himself, and she didn't even have to ask _'Maybe there is a chance after all?'_ She thought to herself, before House's gruff voice cut through the silence.

"So The Grudge it is!" He announced much to Cameron's dismay.

"Maybe a movie isn't such a good idea" She gulped.

"Look…It's not even scary" House sighed "But if you do get scared I'll give you my cane for protection."

Cameron thought carefully for a moment. She really didn't want to watch The Grudge; A friend of hers had given it to her as a gift and she had been to scared to watch it…Though being able to use House's cane was to much of a good opportunity to pass up. So finally, "Ok…" She mumbled "Just as soon as I find something for my head…it's killing me."

"Here" House said as he reached into his pocket for his Vicodin "Take one of these" He ordered passing one to her "But please don't try and be cool like me and dry swallow it…I can see it now, You try and swallow it dry, it gets caught in your throat, I try to give you the hinelick maneuver, Foremen barges in at the same time, I get sewed for sexual assault!"

Cameron rolled her eyes as she got a glass of water and took the pill "Look I wasn't going to take it without water anyway…Why must you always make everything so difficult?"

"I make everything difficult?" He retaliated "Who was that one that just had to make up a lie about Stacy and I going to see Titanic just so we would have to watch it?"

Cameron opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she scolded "Why you're a…"

"Cripple who's getting crabby because he isn't watching The Grudge yet" House injected.

Cameron sighed ruefully "Fine" she said as she made her way over to the DVD player and reluctantly put the DVD inside "What are you doing?" She asked curiously as she watched House pull all the blinds closed and turn off all the lights.

"You cant watch a movie like this unless its really dark" He tossed back.

House couldn't help but smile and Cameron dropped onto the couch next to him with her blanket wrapped tightly around her, her bottom lip quivering.

'_Oh this was going to be too fun'_ He thought to himself _'Too Fun!'_

………………………………

As the end credits rolled House couldn't help but laugh at Cameron.

She had the blanket pulled over her head and was trembling strongly. He could faintly make out her breathing; rapid and shallow. Not that he would admit it, but she actually looked rather cute; though if others asked he would say it was more sickening than cute.

Noticing that the only light in the room was illuminating off the TV screen, and having yet another of his brilliant plans, he got up off up off the couch, careful not to hurt his leg and limped over to the TV and switched it off; causing the whole place to be pitch black.

With that Cameron quickly jumped up off the couch and she had to quickly blink her hazel eyes, afraid at first that it was her own eyes that had gone dark. She turned her head every which way, determined to find something to relieve her from the suffocating darkness. Finding nothing, she brought her arms up to wrap around her body, attempting to keep as much of the chill from settling in as possible, she hadn't realized how much House's body heat had kept her warm until he was gone.

"House!" She yelled "Where the hell are you!" She drew in a shaky breath and placed a hand over her chest, grasping the heart-shaped locket that lay there, trying not to think about the movie "C…Come On House this isn't funny!" She stammered, uncertain, to the darkness. Feeling something brush past her, she quickly turned back around, "Stop it!"

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh" Her breath caught in her throat as she heard that familiar Grudge noise.

A shiver went all the way down her spine as she felt footsteps slowly coming from behind her. She spun around in the darkness, determined to stop House from scaring her, but drank in only shadows.

Then suddenly she let out an ear-piecing scream as she felt two arms grab her from behind.

"Ha ha ha ha!" House laughed in hysterics as he flicked the light back on "Man, you should have seen your face!"

House sighed when he realized that he had gone to far when Cameron had grabbed the front of his shirt and was now sobbing into his chest "Look I'm sorry ok?"

Cameron continued to cry against House's chest for approximately five seconds before placing a hand flat on his chest and shoving him away, hard, so that he slammed into the opposite wall "Gregory House!" she spat "That was NOT funny!"  
With yet another brilliant idea, House quickly grabbed his leg in fake pain "Ouch! Damn it Cameron!" He screamed in pain.

"Oh my god!" Cameron gasped as she ran over to House who had now slid down the wall and was laying on the floor, clutching at his leg "I'm so sorry!"

When she was close enough House grabbed her and pinned her to the ground and began to tickle her. Cameron let out as scream as she tried to wriggle loose "Ple…please Ho…House st…stop it!"

"Ok ok!" House laughed. They both just watched each other intensely for a few moments before House began to lower his lips to hers. They were literally millimeters apart when a loud knock at the door cut through the silence "Just leave it!" House ordered, breathing into her mouth.

The fact that Gregory House was practically sitting on top of her and their faces were almost touching, Cameron found it extremely hard to get her words together "I cant just leave it…What if it's important?"

"It wont be important" House sighed "it's probably Foremen making sure I'm not here doing anything to you…which I guess I am!" He paused to look down at their very questionable position.

"Don't worry…It will just be my old neighbor Mrs Potts trying to force-feed me more chicken soup" Cameron assured as House reluctantly used his cane to get up off the floor and allow her to stand up before she floated over to the door.

"Mm gimme!" House licked his lips.

Cameron laughed as she opened the door, just enough to admit her head and she let out an audible gasp when she realized who was on the opposite side of the threshold "Oh my…Wilson? What are you doing here?"

The oncologist eyed her questionably for a moment "Well hello to you to Cameron."

Cameron smiled apologetically "I'm sorry Wilson…Its been a bad day" she finished as another sneeze washed over her.

"Its ok, I understand" He smiled warmly "I just came by to get you to sign some forms for Cuddy…I was on my way home for lunch and I ran into her and she said that she forgot to give them to you."

"Oh" Cameron quirked her sculpted brow, keeping the door well closed so House was hidden form view "What are they for?"

"Nothing important…There's just this new policy that the board decided on that when you need to leave early you have to sign these forms and fill out reasons and that" He smiled and gestured to her front door "You should probably fill them out inside."

"Um…sure" She thought carefully for a moment "Wilson could just give me a minute pretty please?"

"Sure" he smiled.

"Ok just one minute I swear" Cameron said as she quickly pulled her head back inside the door and pulled it shut behind her.

"Hey!" House scolded as he watched Cameron lean her head back on the door breathing quickly "Where's my soup?"

"It's Wilson!" She exclaimed.

"What? The soup is Wilson?" House asked in confusion "Did Mrs Potts decided that she would rather oncologist in her soup instead of chicken?"

"No!" Cameron gasped "Wilson is outside…I suggest if you don't want him to find you here then you had better hide, and quickly!"

House quickly jolted up (well as close to jolting as a cripple can) and started down the hall, before he suddenly paused and made his way quickly back to Cameron, and planted a small kiss on her lips "Thanks" he smiled before darting back down the hall.

Cameron sighed giddily, bringing her finger to her lip before opening the door and allowing Wilson inside "Sorry about that" She smiled as Wilson handed her the forms "This place was a mess."

"That's ok…" He trailed off, a curious look quickly inhabited his face as he smelt the air around him "Cameron? Has House been here by any chance?"

"N…No" Cameron gulped "Why do you ask?"

"Because I smell his cologne" A smirk danced across the oncologist's lips, he knew know, like the last piece fitting into a puzzle "How do you explain that?"

Cameron opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she gasped "God I used to like him so much so I found out what cologne he used and sprayed it around my place just so I could feel close to him!" She lied "And then even when I got over him I was just used to the smell so I kept doing it!"

As House listened in from the hall he did know what he felt more impressed or scared. Impressed because Cameron was willing to look like a complete idiot just to protect him, or scared because Wilson knew what he smelt like.

"Um…ok then" Wilson said, still not convinced but he decided to drop the matter "Hey I have to get back to the hospital."

"Ok" She thanked as Wilson stepped out the door "Thanks for coming by."

"That's ok…" He trailed of as he attempted to peer back in the room to try and see House but Cameron quickly blocked his view "You get better ok?" He looked at her funnily as Cameron let out a small, fake laugh "Bye!"

"Bye!" Cameron smiled and quickly closed the door.

And as the door closed behind her, Wilson knew that there was something going on between House and Cameron, and right then and there he swore that he would move heaven and earth of he had to, to find out what it was.

………………………………

_Ok so I was watching The Grudge today…most people don't think it's scary but hey what can I say? I scare easily…I was trying to write this and the only thing I could think about was the movie so it seemed right to put it in there…But thanks so much for reading, and please review! xoxo_


	8. curiosity, guilt or Houseness

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes **_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owed House MD do you think that the whole 'Stacy fiasco' would have happened?_

_**A/N:** I would really like to thank every single person who has reviewed this story so far…reviews are what make me want to write more…Oh and I'm really sorry guys if any of my grammar confuses you…I'm Australian and there are a few differences!_

………………………………

As Wilson raced back into the hospital he almost bowled Cuddy in the process "Wilson what are you?…"

"Come with me!" He smiled as he pulled her by the arm towards the conference room.

A very smug looking Wilson and confused Cuddy arrived in the conference room to find Foremen reviewing charts whilst Chase did a crossword "Here" Wilson said as he tossed the whiteboard markers to the Australian.

"Whoa you remember what House said" Foremen quickly got up, taking the markers from Chase "If he's not here Cameron uses the markers and if she's not here it's me" the neurologist tossed a mock-reproachful look to the other male duckling "you're just not ready yet" He smirked as Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hey I outrank both of you" Cuddy said grabbing the whiteboard markers from Foremen and making her way over to the board with a grin beaming off her face "I've always wanted to do this!"

Wilson let out a small laugh at Foremen's angry reaction before beginning, "Ok so what's the differential diagnosis for…"

"Whoa!" Foremen injected, He, Chase and Cuddy all looking equally confused "What's going on?"

"You guys have a case" the oncologist smiled simply "And Cuddy and I are going to help."

Chase walked over to Foremen's side and crossed his arms "But we already have two cases."

"Yeah and I have to work you know" Cuddy added "You may not know it but I kind of run this hospital."

"I'm sure you guys will want to help me" A smirk danced across the Oncologist's lip "House is the case."

Chase suddenly fell back startled "What!"

"I knew it!" Cuddy exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air "Someone finally tried to kill him didn't they?" She sighed ruefully "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah…Shame though," Foremen added "Nurse Brenda and I have been betting on when someone finally tried to kill him…If he had just stayed out of trouble for another week I would have gotten a complimentary gift basket from the nurses station."

"No No No!" Wilson quickly shook his head and laughed "Nobody tried to kill him" he paused to think carefully for a moment "Not today at least."

"What!" The three of them suddenly looked to Wilson perplexed "They didn't?"

"No" The oncologist laughed "More the case of why House was at Cameron's place today when I went to give her those forms."

Cuddy's perfectly sculpted brow's were in danger of disappearing into her hairline "What? Wilson what you really mean to say is that House and Cameron are together?" A hopeful smile began to beam off her face "This is incredible…"

"I don't think so" Foremen injected "There could have been a lot of reason's why he was there…I highly doubt that they are together."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Chase tossed back "They did go on a date last night remember."

"It wasn't a date!" The neurologist said angrily "Cameron left today all of a sudden…House was probably just curious…you know how he likes to figure people out."

"I doubt it…but write it down anyway" Wilson sighed as he gestured for Cuddy to write _'curiosity'_ on the white board "What else?"

"Guilt?" The Australian suggested "I was talking to Cameron last night and she seemed pretty upset…Hey even House may get guilty."

Cuddy wrote _'guilt'_ up on the board before stepping back and thinking carefully. Finally, she sighed and wrote _'Houseness'_ on the board "He was probably just being House and went over there to be a bastard to her while she was upset" Cuddy said when everyone was looking at her questionably.

"Ok…" Wilson started as he read the ideas listed on the board "I think that they are together, Foremen you think that it's curiosity, Chase you think that it is Guilt and Cuddy you think that House was just being House."

As Wilson finished he looked down from the board to watch the other three nodding their heads. Chase was the first one to speak "Shame we will never find out what it was."

A smirk danced across the oncologist's lips "Oh don't be so sure about that!"

"Come of it…What are you going to do? Ask him?" Foremen rolled his eyes "Yeah like that's going to work."

"It wont have to" Cuddy said as the three men all turned to look at her as she thought carefully "The hospital charity casino night is tomorrow night…Cameron will be going."

"So…Where's the good in that?" Chase snorted "I don't think House would go to that for all the Vicodin in the world."

"No but he would for two full weeks off clinic" Cuddy smirked "I needed him to go because a lot of people are wanting to talk to him about his life saving ways so I told him that if he went and behaved that he could have two weeks of clinic."

"Cuddy you are a genius!" Wilson beamed happily "Tomorrow night we need to study every little interaction they have" He paused to smile at Cuddy, Foremen and Chase all nodding mischievously in agreement "They are so busted!"

………………………………

"Ok" House braced himself for what he was sure would be a horrific experience "So the key to playing poker well is being able to read people and having the ability to make sure that nobody can read you" he smirked "That's why I am a champion at it…nobody ever knows what I'm thinking."

"Hey I do!" Cameron smiled as she watched the cards intensely that House was dealing out on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah right" He scoffed "Name a time and tell me what I was thinking."

Cameron thought carefully for a moment before speaking "Ok so this morning when we were in the conference room and Foremen and Chase were arguing about the diagnosis you were thinking about me and the night before weren't you?"

'_Damn it!'_ House thought to himself _'Better cover my cane tracks!'_

"No" He said simply, and took much delight in Cameron's disappointed reaction "I was actually thinking about all the things I could do with whipped cream, the internet and a picture of Carmen Electra…Oh the possibilities!"

"Yeah right!" She laughed and pushed a long, dark curl behind her ear "Well come on teach me…I need to at least know how to play one game by tomorrow night."

"Cameron at this rate by tomorrow night you are going to be bankrupted" A smirk danced across House's lips "And don't try and get me to give you a raise once you loose all your money!"

Cameron's hazel eyes suddenly turned icy "Well you don't have to worry about that because I am not that bad!"

"Yeah right" House laughed "I'm surprised that when I gave you some chips and told you what they were called that you didn't try and eat them."

"Huh" Cameron said slowly as she raised her sculpted brows "You need to leave now."

"What! Why?" House asked in disbelief.

Cameron had now made House get up off the floor "Because I don't think that I want someone that thinks I'm stupid in my place when i'm sick."

"But you said that if I taught you to play then you would dress up in your old candy striper outfit for me…please?" He begged as Cameron lightly pushed him over the threshold.

"Well wait until tomorrow night and we'll see" she said cheekily and smiled giddily to herself at the look House was giving her, and with one last flirty smile she closed the door.

House sighed and let his head fall back on the hard oak "Tomorrow."

………………………………

_Ok so I'm sorry guys that was a little short, I have been really busy but I will try and make the next one a bit longer…But please review -good or bad- I really appreciate it xoxo _


	9. Doubts

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes**_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned House M.D I wouldn't have to write fan fiction to get my thoughts out!_

_**A/N:** Oh my god guys I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like ever…But I had to send my laptop away to get fixed…It took them forever and then when I finally got it back I had a lot of trouble writing…So as result of that, this was originally going to be the charity night chapter but I think I need to write just a little chap in between to get used to this fic again…But please still read and review anyway! _

………………………………

Not many things scared Gregory House, but to say that his current situation with Allison Cameron was a little unsettling to him would be an understatement.

What if others were to find out?

Surely they would…It wouldn't take long for the two to become the latest gossip in the nurses station; Them and whatever had happened on the Fox network the previous night.

And then Foremen and Chase were bound to find out…That was sure to put a lot of tension into their work dynamic, and not that he would ever admit it, but the four of them had become to work together like a well oiled machine over the past two years, and he was starting to have serious doubts whether he wanted to put that in jeopardy or not. If the question was to come down to who did he prefer, Cameron, or Foremen and Chase, it would be an easy answer…Cameron, but there were way too many variables that needed to be accounted for. Variables that House hadn't even considered until now.

Then on top of that there was Wilson and Cuddy. The torment and mockery that would come out of their mouths would hardly be worth it.

House sighed ruefully as he looked around the empty conference room. For reasons unbeknown to himself, he had arrived first this particular morning. It was usually either Cameron or Foremen, then Chase, and finally himself. An advantage on arriving at work first was being able to have some time to yourself to think. A disadvantage being missing Cameron's coffee.

He stopped in his search for sugar when he saw the lovely immunologist make her way into the room. She was dressed in one of her well tailored business suits and her dark locks were down, curling softly around her face.

"You're in early" she observed with a smile, handing him the sugar.

"Well you know it just hit me…What if the reason that Cuddy is so happy of a morning is that she uses this place as an after hours strip joint? Just a theory I had" a smirk danced across his lips "Thought I had better come in and check it out."

Cameron rolled her eyes "The reason she is so happy of a morning is that she hasn't seen you all night."

"Arrh that's what you think!" He joked.

Cameron opened her mouth to speak when both she and House were made aware of Foremen and Chase's presence in the room.

Cameron quickly looked down to the very small gap that was separating her and her boss, and quickly jumped back, trying to make it look an inconspicuous as possible.

Chase did notice it however. He leant over to Foremen and whispered, "Whoa that's some crazy eye sex."

Foremen wrinkled his nose up in disgust "Uh no…I don't think so."

"Oh I think so Homey!" Chase exclaimed.

"Eye sex? Homey?" Foremen thought carefully for a moment, analyzing Chase's comments "Chase are you trying to sound cool?"

"Why? Is it working?" The Australian asked hopefully.

"No!" Foremen scoffed in disgust.

"Hey lovebirds!" House interrupted "Mind if we get on with the differential? General Hospital in on in ten minutes."

The two male ducklings both sighed ruefully in unison and joined Cameron at the table before House turned to the whiteboard.

House opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, reading the writing on the board, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he asked in confusion, "Curiosity? Guilt? Houseness? What the hell?"

Foremen and Chase both put their heads down and pretended to be looking over charts, Cameron on the other hand spoke up "Can we get on with the differential diagnosis please?"

"But what is it?" He turned to the three with a perplexed look on his face "Cameron are you trying to mock me again? Because if you are it isn't funny!"

"No…I haven't even been here!" Cameron sighed in annoyance, back to the task at hand, "There's still no change on the boy's condition since yesterday."

Foremen finally found his voice "which one?"

"The one that House and I found" She paused for a moment, looking for the right words "The…Mexican one."

"Cameron we wont call you racist" House smirked "The wombat over here just said _Homey_!"

"And you know it Doctor H!" Chase tossed back in his new demeanor, resulting in a chart coming in contact with his head from Foremen's direction.

"I told you to stop that!" Foremen scolded before turning to House and Cameron "I think we are going to have to find the kid's family before we can do anything else." He got to his feet, and with a much calmer tone, "I'll go talk to the cops…See if anyone has reported any missing kids."

"Okay" House agreed limping to his office, eagerly awaiting his episode of General hospital.

"Wait! What about us?" Cameron spoke up, gesturing to herself and the Australian who was still rubbing his head in pain.

House sighed in frustration "You check out where we found him…See if you can find anything…And you…" he trailed off, turning to Chase "Go check out da hood!"

"The what?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Oh for god sakes!" House rolled his crystal blues "Just go and ask the local schools."

Chase walked out of the room and Cameron began to follow him as she felt House's cane stop her at the door.

"I'll see you there tonight" he whispered into her ear, a smirk dancing across his lips, "Wear something fun!"

Cameron sighed ruefully, doing her best to hide her disappointment from House "So I take it we aren't going together then?"

House sighed and shook his head in annoyance; He thought that Cameron of all people would have understood that "God no! Do you know how much damage that could cause? Wilson and his nurse buddies would have enough gossip to fuel them for months."

Cameron rolled her eyes before letting her gaze stop on House "Oh stop being so overdramatic…Nothing overly bad would come of it."

"Honestly are you that naïve?" It was now House's turn to roll his crystal blues as he watched Cameron bring her hands to her tiny hips in anger "Cameron it would cause more damage than a fat kid, riding a unicycle, juggling shot-puts in an antique store!"

Cameron knew that she was fighting a loosing battle so she just decided to give up "Well if that's the way you feel…" she trailed off sadly "I might see you tonight then" she concluded making her way out of the room, fully aware that House's eyes were upon her the entire time.

A smirk danced across House's lips as he watched the lovely, young immunologist retreat from the room, but suddenly a strange unfamiliar emotion began to creep it's way into his body, and he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it.

'_This couldn't possibly be some form of guilt I'm feeling is it?' _House pondered to himself _'surely not!'_

………………………………

Feeling rather miserable at the whole situation and having found nothing, Cameron took refuge in the lab for the rest of the day.

Whether it was to avoid House, or for other reasons that only her subconscious were aware of, she always felt at peace in the lab.

She let out a loud, rueful sigh as she looked into the microscope in thought. Not really about the task at hand, but more to do with a certain blue eyed bastard. She knew that she shouldn't be upset about his current attitude. It was House after all, and Cameron had recently come to the conclusion that she would rather have House treating her like crap, than to not have him at all. Although she pretended to him that it hadn't bothered her in regards to his attitude about taking her to the charity night, secretly she was wondering why she had even bothered.

"Yeah I've gotta admit…viruses are pretty miserable things."

Startled, Cameron quickly looked up from the microscope to vaguely acknowledge the tall, masculine looking man leaning on the doorway "Oh hi Doctor Carter" she smiled warmly "Don't usually see you cardiology folk around this part of the hospital very often…I'm sorry I was just done here if you need to run some tests."

"No I was looking for you actually doctor Cameron…I thought you would be here…You always seem to be" he smiled.

Cameron quickly looked away, now feeling a little uncomfortable _'how had he known that?'_ she thought to herself. She didn't even know doctor Lucas Carter. She had seen him around the hospital a few times and she had acknowledged him in passing, but that didn't mean that she knew where he spent his time.

"Okay" he started, taking her from her thoughts "This is going to sound a little forward but would you like to accompany me to the charity night?"

"Oh" Cameron was now suddenly feeling rather embarrassed at the whole situation. Carter was definitely attractive there was no denying that, but he just wasn't someone that Cameron could have ever seen her self with…He was just too…_un House like_ "I'm sorry…I am sort of already going with someone…Thank you for the offer though."

"That's okay I understand…You're a very attractive women Allison…I should have asked earlier" He smiled charmingly and Cameron didn't know what to make of it "So who's the lucky guy…Let me guess…That Australian guy in your department…You know, has really good hair?"

"Who Chase?" Cameron had to let out a small laugh "Um no…Not Chase."

"Oh Wilson?" He suggested with a smile "Very dangerous move doctor Cameron…Everyone knows that House has a little thing for you and Wilson is his best friend…Well his only friend."

"Not Wilson."

"Oh…Doctor Foremen hey?" Carter smiled at Cameron feeling both shocked and intrigued "I didn't know you were so into mixed diversity Doctor Cameron…Well I'm happy for you!" A smirk danced across his lips "You two will have beautifully tanned babies!"

Cameron was starting to have enough of his charm act "You know what, don't worry about it…It's not even really a date" She looked down sadly "He isn't even taking me himself…I'll have to get a ride with Foremen or Chase since my car is getting fixed and they both have dates" She looked away in embarrassment "Talk about feeling like a third wheel."

"I'll give you a ride."

"No…" Cameron laughed "That's okay."

"No really I insist!" Carter smiled "It's perfect…You need a ride and I don't want to show up alone as I'm the only one in cardiology that isn't married."

Cameron smiled sympathetically "I shouldn't."

"Please?"

Cameron opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she sighed ruefully, "Okay…Thanks a ride would be good."

………………………………

It was now almost seven pm.

James Wilson checked his reflection one last before picking up his phone and dialing Cuddy's number.

"Hello?" He heard Cuddy's familiar voice on the other end.

"Cuddy, it's Wilson…Everything all set?"

"Sure is…Just hurry up and get here okay?"

"Okay I'm leaving now…" The oncologist trailed off as he heard a loud bang on his door "Hey Cuddy I have to go…I'll see you soon" he finished putting his phone back in his pocket and crossing to the door.

Wilson swung the door open and let out a loud rueful sigh as he identified the person on the opposite side of the threshold "What are you doing here?"

House gave his friend a questionable look as he pushed himself inside "Well I want a ride…If I have to go to this thing I might as well know that I can drink without having to worry about having an accident when I drive home…I have become rather attached to my life."

'_Maybe I was wrong' _Wilson thought miserably to himself; he had been so sure "No I just thought that you would bring someone with you…Like a date or something."

House looked to his friend in total, utter confusion "Hello I don't know if we have met…I'm Doctor Gregory House…And you are?"

"Haha very funny." Wilson smirked "Come on lets go."

"Wait!" House objected, stopping Wilson from opening the door with his cane "What's going on?"

"Nothing" the oncologist smirked "Absolutely, positively nothing!"

"There's something going on that you're not telling me…And I'll tell you now Jimmy that I'm hurt!" House put his hand to his heart for emphasis "I think that we should see other people."

"Arrh so true…Just live life House!" Wilson told his friend "Carpe Diem!"

"Carpe Diem?" House quirked a brow "What the hell does that mean?"

"Lets just go please."

……………………………

Foremen and Chase both sat by the bar awaiting Wilson's next instructions.

"I cant believe that Wilson made us tell Cameron that we had dates so that there would be more pressure on her to arrive with House!" Foremen pointed out, breaking the silence.

A smirk danced across the Australian's lips "One hundred bucks they will."

"Will what?" The neurologist asked.

"Arrive together." Chase clarified.

Foremen couldn't help but allow a small laugh to escape his throat "I'll take your money."

"It's a bet bro!" Chase exclaimed, putting his fist out to Foremen.

Foremen just looked at it and scolded "I told you to stop that!"

They both continued to sit in silence until they witnessed Wilson arrive with House hot on his tail.

"Hahahaha!" Foremen taunted "Pay up chase!"

"Stupid American money!" The Australian grumbled as he fumbled around in his wallet looking for the right amount, "All the same color and size!"

Chase finished handing Foremen the money as Wilson joined the two "House is getting a drink" he announced "either of you seen Cameron?"

"Nope" they both said in unison.

………………………………

"What's your name?" House asked the bartender as he was handed a beer.

"Joe" the bartender smiled.

"Well Joe…" House paused, raising his glass to him "Tonight you're my best friend."

"I'll toast to that…" Joe suddenly trailed off "Whoa man take a look at that!"

House slowly turned his head to witness Cameron make her way into the room and for a split second he completely turned off from what Joe was saying. She was dressed in a strapless, floor length black dress, that seemed to be having quite an affect on the males in the room.

"Sorry what was that?" House asked, bringing his attention back to Joe.

"Dang, I'd like to hit that!"

House quirked a brow in confusion, having not been listening to Joe, therefore not having any idea what the bartender was talking about "Huh?"

"You know man…Foxy little brunette, black dress that just came in?"

"Yeah?" House asked, now giving Joe his undivided attention "What about her?"

A smirk danced across Joe's lips "Well you know…Little piece like that…"

"I get it!" House said trying to change the subject, "Can I get another beer? And keep them coming…Something tells me that this is going to be a long night."

"A very long night!"

………………………………

The three men stood gob-smacked as they watched Cameron enter the room.

Foremen was the first to speak "Dress…Two hundred dollars."

"Hair and makeup…One hundred dollars." Chase added.

"Seeing the look on House's face when it all comes together…" Wilson trailed off.

"Priceless!"

………………………………

_Yeah so all I really did in that chap was to infringe on a number of copyrights but I had to just write a nothing chapter to get back into this fic…So please don't judge this fic by this chap lol but still if you want to leave me a review it would be greatly appreciated…But thanks so much for reading everyone xoxo_


	10. The World Is Watching

_**Monster trucks and Motor bikes**_

_**Disclaimer: **Pfft yeah I own House M.D…Oh Hell No!_

_**A/N:** Oh my god, I am sooooooo sorry -gets ready to duck flying objects-. I actually forgot that this still had a chapter to go -duck-. For some reason I just always had it in my mind that it was finished, until someone mentioned it to me…Well I don't even think the original readers of this story still even like House anymore lol, but I would like to thank every single person who has read, reviewed, and supported me through this story and I really hope you enjoy the end : )_

………………………………

Cameron gazed out upon the sea of gob-smacked people and gasped, her feet and brain failing to work together to get her down the stairs.

Being the object of attention like this had always made her feel as if she were naked, exposed to everyone, and vulnerable to what they may throw at her…Obviously she had not been thinking clearly when she had choose the dress she was wearing, she really hadn't given it too much thought.

'_Shit! Good going Allison!' _She cursed to herself.

Sensing her obvious unease, Doctor Carter whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cameron smiled hesitantly as she slowly brought one foot in front of the other…Willing the strength to fill her unstable body as she made her way down the stairs.

She scanned the crowds of slightly familiar faces as they stopped their various games of poker and blackjack to watch her arrival. Her gaze fell to the bar to where she saw Foremen, Chase and Wilson also watching her. She followed the bar until she saw two bright blue eyes watching her intensely…She gulped and continued on her path as Carter slipped his arm into hers. She saw jealously quickly flash through House's crystal blues as he did this.

She watched his face tense and she grew giddy that she wasn't the only one affected by the other person. She saw him grumble some snide comment before turning back to the bar, and Cameron quickly pulled her arm from Carter's.

"Oh, our table is this way Allison." Carter told her, trying to regain her arm once they were finally at the bottom.

Cameron gave him a smile but pulled her arm away slightly so he couldn't take it. "I'll catch up soon…I just wanted to say hi to some people."

Carter didn't seem to like this idea but he let her go anyway. "Okay…The cardiology table is next to oncology."

Cameron watched as he walked off in the opposite direction, before she made her way over to where Foremen, Chase and Wilson seemed to be in deep conversation. They suddenly stopped however, once she cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"What's going on guys?" She asked them suspiciously.

"W…What? Nothing's going on!" Wilson stammered quickly.

"Yeah just talking medical jargon." Foremen added before looking to Chase who was watching their female colleague gob smacked. "Close your mouth Chase."

Cameron quirked a brow at Chase as he snapped his mouth shut before turning back to a very anxious looking Wilson who was looking from her back to House as if he was watching a tennis match.

"What are you three up to Foremen?" She asked bringing her hands to her hips, awaiting a response.

"I already told you…Nothing!" The neurologist rolled his dark orbs "So…I see you came with Carter."

"Yeah I needed a ride while my car is getting fixed." Cameron shrugged "And since you all had dates…" She trailed off, realizing that these _'dates'_ were nowhere in sight "By the way, where are your dates?"

The two male ducklings quickly both turned to Wilson as he gulped "Um…We were stood up."

Cameron quirked a perfectly sculpted brow "What, all of you?"

Foremen tried not to smile. "Yep."

Cameron was growing increasingly confused "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Chase quipped in his Australian accent "Ask your little cardiology buddy how serious that is if you don't believe us."

Cameron continued to watch the three men suspiciously, before Wilson spoke up "So you barely know Carter…Why wouldn't you ask House for a ride instead?"

"Are we talking about the same House?" Cameron laughed. "No Carter asked me actually because he didn't want to be the only one in cardiology to arrive alone as he is the only one who isn't married."

"Excuse me." Wilson told the three ducklings as he rose from his seat and made his way towards House.

"Later Wildog!" Chase called back in the coolest voice he could muster.

Foremen let out a loud groan of frustration. "Chase if you try and sound cool one more time, I'm going to jam you into a freaking kangaroo's pouch and bounce you back to Australia!"

Foremen rolled his eyes, Chase pouted slightly, and Cameron couldn't help but laugh at her coworkers' little fight.

………………………………

Wilson sighed ruefully as he slumped down onto a bar stool next to his miserable friend. "You know she only came with him because she needed a ride."

House barley acknowledged the oncologist, instead taking another long drink. "Nice try Jimmy, but she could have come Dumb or Dumber, or you…She wanted to come with Carter."

Wilson sighed. He couldn't really just say to House, _'Well actually she had to come with him because Cuddy, Foremen, Chase and I are running bets on weather Cameron and yourself are together or not…So we all said we had dates so she had to ask you, you egotistical miserable bastard'_. "Cameron is a good person House…Carter told her that he didn't want to turn up alone since he wasn't married…"

"Pfft." House injected. "Carter is so married."

Wilson quirked a brow in the diagnostician's direction. "Do you know that for a fact?"

"Well if that hideous tie that so wasn't bought by a man wasn't a dead give away, then the evident tan line around his ring finger should be." House pointed out. "Also you can see a circle in his front pocket…Either it's his wedding ring, or he is planning on getting some tonight and he has the smallest sexual gargoyle on record."

Wilson scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Wow…You're really obsessed with this guy."

House disregarded Wilson's comment, before, "I swear on Steve McQueen's life that Carter is married…And you know how much I love that little guy."

House put his hand to his heart for emphasis, and Wilson looked down sadly. "What?" House asked gruffly."

"Nothing you would care about." Wilson rolled his eyes. "Julie and I are getting a divorce."

House opened his mouth to reply, when Cuddy joined the two. "Whoa, Cuddy that dress just screams _'looking for a home, inquire within'_."

Cuddy merely rolled her eyes in disgust before turning to Wilson. "Hi."

"H…Hi." The oncologist stammered, taking in her appearance. "N…Nice dress."

"Thanks." Cuddy blushed slightly.

Wilson knew that House was about to say him so he beat him to it. "How about he get Cameron, Foremen and Chase, and we'll all play a little game?"

"Okay." Cuddy agreed, knowing it probably had something to do with the plan.

House shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet. "Sure, whatever." He sighed and both Wilson and Cuddy gasped in shock that he actually was willingly agreeing to play.

"Great." Wilson gleamed as he lead House and Cuddy towards an empty table and gesturing for Cameron, Foremen, and Chase to join them. "Over here guys."

The three ducklings merely shrugged their shoulders and took their seats at the table.

"Okay." Wilson started as he joined the group at the table. "The game is called _'I've never'_. We go around the table and say something we've never done, and anyone who has done that thing, has to take a shot of Tequila…Last person to the bathroom wins."

He paused and looked around the table of nodding participants, before looking to House's mischievous smirk and rolling his eyes. "Whatever you want to say…Don't!"

"Oh but it's too easy." House pouted.

"Shut it!" Cuddy scolded before letting a smile grace her features "Chase, why don't you start?"

The Australian thought carefully for a moment, before, "Okay then…I've never done drugs."

House, Wilson, Cameron, and Cuddy and quirked a brow in disbelief, before Foremen laughed, "Not so cool anymore are you?"

Cuddy and Wilson both swallowed their shots first, mumbling _'college'_, and House merely pointed to his leg before drinking his. Nobody even bothered to look surprised when Foremen swallowed his, but Wilson and Cuddy both gasped when Cameron hesitantly drowned her shot-glass.

She looked up to House's smirking face and quickly looked down as she felt Chase blush next to her. "Oh my turn? Um…Okay, I've never been stood up on a date."

Wilson, Foremen, and Chase all cut their eyes in mock-anger at Cameron and she giggled as the three of them drowned their glasses simultaneously.

"Oh, that was mean." Foremen teased "I'll get you back for that."

House also sighed ruefully and quickly drank his before smirking in Cuddy's direction. "As pathetic as this game is…You're still not allowed to lie."

Cuddy rolled her eyes before turning back to the group proudly "I know it may be had for some of you to digest" she paused to throw a look to House "But I'm like Cameron, I've never been stood up…Your turn Foremen."

"Okay." The neurologist said smugly, looking straight at Cameron, and she gulped. "I've never had a crush on my boss."

Cameron blushed and swallowed her shot before her eyes met House's. The moment was quickly broken however, when Foremen looked in the Australian's direction "Drink up Chase!"

"Shut up!" Chase tossed back, and even House had to laugh.

Wilson looked down to his drink for a moment, before taking a shaky breath and swallowing it. When Cuddy noticed this, he sent her a small, knowing smile and she let out a soft gasp before smiling back. The three ducklings were to busy to notice this, but House exclaimed in their direction "What the hell was that?"

Foremen's, Cameron's, and Chase's heads all popped up and Cuddy blushed before Wilson quickly detracted the attention by throwing a smirk back House's way. "I've never had feelings for one of my employees."

Since Foremen's, Chase's, and especially Cameron's eyes were all on House, nobody even noticed Cuddy take a shot. Except for Wilson however who smiled in her direction as she blushed before turning back to House.

The diagnostician rolled his crystal blues and grumbled and he drowned his shot, and Cameron let a tiny smile grace her lips.

"Hey, who says I'm talking about you?" A smirk danced across House's lips as he looked to an oblivious looking Chase.

Everyone started to laugh, but Chase failed to catch on "Huh?"

Their laughter was interrupted when Doctor Carter cleared his throat from behind Cameron. "Hey guys…Mind if I join in?"

Everybody (Cameron included), but especially House, had looks on their faces that clearly read _'No!'_, but Cuddy, not wanting to start any disputes within her hospital smiled "Sure Carter…You know how to play?"

"Yeah, I used to play this in college" he explained as he squeezed into the table next to Cameron, and House had wanted to use his cane in a very unpleasant way on the cardiologist "So…Can I go next then?"

"Um…Sure." Cuddy smiled hesitantly.

"I've never…" He trailed off to view his ring finger "I've never been married."

House had really wanted to kill him. Not just because he knew that Doctor Lucas Carter was, in fact married, but for another, much more important reason…And she was sitting opposite him, her head dropping lower with every second that passed.

Cuddy, Foremen, and Chase all had satisfied smiles on their faces that they didn't have to drink, but Wilson drowned his glass, before sighing ruefully and repeating it twice.

Nobody even bothered to notice House swallow his glass but all eyes seemed to be on Cameron.

"Sorry I have to go." She mumbled softly before leaving the table quickly.

Apart from House and Wilson, everyone looked genuinely confused. The oncologist sighed and gave House a _'go after her'_ smile. House grumbled and got to his feet before he started to follow Cameron, his cane _'accidentally'_ hitting Carter on his way.

"So I guess she losses then?" Chase asked in confusion.

Foremen rolled his eyes at his colleague before cutting a glare to Carter "What the hell was that about?"

Carter slowly got to his feet "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset her…"

"Just go please." Wilson said with a hint of anger in his voice as he watched the cardiologist walk away. He then took two walkie-talkies out of his suit pocket and put one on the table in front of Foremen and Chase before taking Cuddy lightly by the arm. "Come on."

………………………………

It didn't take House long to find her.

He knew where she would be, and he was right.

He hobbled out of the fire escape, and onto the roof. He scanned the area for a few moments before he saw her. She was standing with her back towards him, gazing over Princeton, as if she was some religious figure about to free her disciples.

A shiver went all the way down Cameron's spine as she felt him walking…or limping rather closer towards her back. House rested his hand on her shoulder, and she fought every instinct not to lean back into it, to seek the comfort it could provide. She refused to turn around. Despite what she had said before, she couldn't face him now. Her strength had left her. She tried to tense her muscles, and when this didn't work, she quickly turned to face him.

"Please leave me alone House." She whispered, her voice wavering as she nearly cringed against the railing.

"Do you really want me to do that Cameron?" He sighed, shaking his head lightly. "I cant believe that you would let a little comment like that get to you…Well I guess I can, considering it's you." Her eyes shaded over with a mixture of embarrassment, tinting her cheeks a bashful rosy hue, and with a twinge of fury at his audacious and disrespectful words.The fear began to vanish as she found he was attempting to play with her mind and infuriate her like he usually did, which seemed to be working. "It happened years ago Cameron. You really need to let it go…Let him go."

"How dare you!" She muttered, her brow set and eyes reeling. "You know absolutely nothing about what happened!" Cameron crossed her arms against her chest and felt an oncoming burst of rage tear throughout her system. "This is a new low, House…Even for you."

"Careful what you say, Cameron. You wouldn't want your _'little innocent girl' _image to be ruined, but I actually think that went out the door when you agreed to come to this little shindig with a married man…But I guess you'd like that, bring back memories?" He leaned closer towards her again, seeing the flush return to her cheeks as he smiled devilishly. Before she could react and prevent him, he dove in for a short, yet hot and frenzied kiss, tempting her lips and tongue, teasing her senses.

She broke out after a suspended moment, pulling away and promptly slapping him across the face in a huff of indignation. Cameron didn't move away, her legs wouldn't allow her but simply watched him slowly move his head back after the strike and return to watching her. "Ouch! Damn it Cameron! How many times do I need to tell you not to beat up cripples?"

Again he lowered his mouth onto her's, this time she responded, returning the fevered kiss and dancing her tongue with his, their lips parted and passion overwhelming their bodies.

Cameron's mind getting the better of her, she broke away, panting for breath and watching his pleased reaction as she resumed her modest posture and expression "You're Drunk." She exclaimed sadly, before turning on her heals rather quickly and heading back down the fire escape and into the hospital, leaving a totally drunk and bewildered Greg House in her wake.

………………………………

Wilson checked to make sure that the coast was clear, before he gestured for Cuddy to follow him into the dark file room.

"I cant believe you're actually letting us go through Carter's file." He smiled "You know you're a lot cooler that House gives you credit for Cuddy."

"Really, you had me when you said that this could improve House's mood." Cuddy let out a small laugh. "It's not even _that_ illegal what we are doing…It's only to see if Carter is married or not."

Wilson quirked a brow as Cuddy flicked on the light "Okay, where's Cuddy and when is she coming back?"

"You probably hear a lot of things about me from House." A smirk danced across the Dean of Medicine's lips "They're not all true."

A smile played at Wilson's lips as he watched Cuddy open the filing cabinet that read _'Staff'_. "Y…You know this has been kind of fun" the oncologist stammered. "With House and Cameron, if they ever go on another date, I'm sure they'll need supervision…Maybe, we could do this again…Without Foremen and Chase next time."

Cuddy suddenly turned from the files and she shared Wilson's smile "Yeah…I'd like that."

"Good." Wilson looked away, feeling rather embarrassed.

Cuddy blushed and turned back to Carter's file. "Wow." She smiled "House was right."

………………………………

Foremen and Chase had remained at the table after Cameron had ran off and House had followed her.

They had watched her return to the party moments later looking as if she had wanted to cry, and had immediately made her way over to the cardiology table to slip into a seat next to Carter.

They had watched House also return a little after her, finding his original seat at the bar, stealing secret glances, and grumbling under his breath as he watched Cameron laugh with Carter.

And even they were turned off by this, by the confirmation that they had just received from Wilson confirming that Carter was, in fact, married.

"Hi there Doctor Chase." Foremen suddenly snapped his eyes to the Australian who was currently becoming the object of affection, from a clearly intoxicated Doctor Ridley from Radiology.

A pinkish tinge crept upon Chase's cheeks as he watched the attractive doctor flick her blond locks in a flirtatious way. "Oh, Doctor Ridley…Hey."

"Oh call me Amanda." She smiled as she lightly held onto his muscle. "I've have always loved your accent Robert." She whispered. "It's very sexy…What is that? British?"

"Y…Yeah." Chase stammered, as the women blew him a tiny kiss before turning and leaving.

Once Doctor Ridley had left, Foremen rolled his almond orbs in his colleague's direction. "You hate it when people call you British."

"Yeah, but Dude," Chase pointed out to the neurologist "She was hot."

Foremen opened his mouth to respond, when Cameron appeared to be coming their way. "Hey Cam? Can we talk?"

Cameron quirked a brow. "What's up?"

"You have to know that I'm only telling you this because I care about you." Foremen sighed ruefully. "But Carter is married."

"He is not!" The immunologist said in a huff of indignation "Foremen, why would he even lie about something like that?"

Foremen looked to his friend in sympathy. "I'm sorry, but it was in his file."

Cameron made no verbal response instead, excusing herself before heading towards the door.

The two males then watched House follow and Foremen took out the walkie-talkie that Wilson had given him.

"Beauty has left the building." He spoke into the electronic device. "And The Beast has followed her."

"Roger that." He heard Wilson's voice reply.

It was up to them now…No more spying

………………………………

They were a train wreck.

And they knew it…Everyone else did too.

Everybody else knew they were headed for disaster, but no one cared to mention it…Because there's something morbidly fascinating about witnessing a tragedy first-hand.

They were like one of those couples on television that you hated with every fiber of your being, but at the same time, secretly rooted that they would finally be together.

"Cameron, he only wanted to get laid!" House grumbled as they faced off outside of the hospital.

"I'm sure that wasn't the only reason he asked me when we was married…" Cameron trailed off.

"Cameron, he was so desperate to get laid, I wouldn't be surprised if he crawled up a chicken's ass just to do so!" House injected.

Cameron's anger was growing at his sarcasm. She had wanted to scream. She had wanted to yell. She had wanted to cry out to the heavens to ask what she ever did to deserve developing feelings him

Oh right, she didn't believe. Karma's a bitch.

Cameron pursed her lips together, and she lowered her head as a few curls fell over her face. "I cant take this anymore…I have to get away for the sake of my sanity."

House quirked a brow. "What are you saying?"

"My fellowship is almost done here." She sighed ruefully. "I was offered a job in New York…And I'm going to take it."

"You can't do that." House told her as he took a step towards her, and Cameron's heart rate increased exponentially.

"Why's that?" She asked, she knew better to expect him to say that he didn't want her to leave, but maybe keeping the conversation alive could shadow some of the tension that lingered there.

"Because," He smiled, as he used his cane under her chin to meet her eyes. "There's no monster trucks in New York."

Cameron had to laugh, and as if she couldn't control herself, she wrapped her tiny arms up around his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

She coiled her fingers in his scruffy, brown hair as he ditched his cane, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her against the hospital wall. The _'P'_ in _'Princeton Plainsbro' _proving to be a perfect support.

The kiss started slow and soft until House licked at her bottom lip and began tracing it with his tongue begging to deepen it. She obliged, and he slid his tongue deep into her mouth pulling the two closer together. Everything they had both been fighting for the past year all exploded in one breathtaking kiss.

Feeling rather overwhelmed, House pulled away and Cameron let out a small whine as he did so. His twitched up at the look she was giving him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked with labored breath.

House let out a small laugh as he traced her tear-strained cheek with his thumb. "I thought I'd give you a chance to catch your breath."

"It's caught." She said quickly as she pulled him into another kiss.

And neither of them could hear the eruption of squees that came from Wilson's direction as he, Cuddy, Foremen, and Chase crept back into the hospital.

**_End_**


End file.
